


Третий закон Ньютона

by nordorst, rubiconem



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, School Dances
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiconem/pseuds/rubiconem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила действия равна силе противодействия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Один из авторов знатно упоролся и долго искал фанфиков по вселенной с Малеком, но все поиски выдавали ноль, поэтому назад дороги больше нет. Второй, что говорится, заразу подхватил. Это эпидемия.
> 
> Магнус Бейн (он же Майк Чанг, но все-таки Магнус) - эпатажный и экстравагантный ученик школы МакКинли, участник Хора, друг Курта Хаммела, восхитительный танцор и просто заноза в заднице Алека Лайтвуда. 
> 
> События "Хора" перемешаны, поэтому таймлайн указывать не буду.

_Между стадионом, полным болельщиков,_  
_и злобной толпой, оскорбляющей вас,_  
_разница небольшая._  
_И те, и другие просто сильно шумят._  
_Ваше восприятие зависит от вас._  
_Glee_

 

* * *

 

По мнению Магнуса Бейна, школа МакКинли – самое ужасное место на свете. Если вы читали Данте, то знаете, как выглядит ад, поэтому представить каждый кабинет в отдельности не составит труда. Впрочем, дело даже не в пробитых стеклах, на которые старательно закрывают глаза, даже не в сколотых чашках, грязных полах, покосившихся стеллажах или оглушающем звонке – дело в людях.

Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что не каждый пес заразен, поэтому метафоричность здесь будет не в полном ее соответствии, а лишь в процентном соотношении.

В итоге: девяносто пять процентов ада. Оставшиеся пять – это Хор: благородные мученики во имя искусства и самопожертвования для души человеческой. Местная Лига Справедливости, что под гнетом боли и унижения ежедневно ищет забвение и вселенское счастье в песнях и танцах.

Сегодня поиск добра и мира сводится к рождению нового номера, в котором будет петься о чистоте ума и радости встреч. Магнус совершенно не представляет, как соотнести воодушевленное и просветленное лицо мистера Шустера с отвратительным запахом на собственных пальцах, и это никак не настраивает на волну ангелов с волшебными арфами.

Хочется вернуться в коридор, найти того ублюдка и заставить его проглотить все содержимое злосчастного стакана, чем бы то ни было.

– Так как я буду петь это соло, мне нужно идеальное сопровождение, - говорит Рэйчел, и Магнус понимает, что она направляется к нему. – Ты же мне поможешь?

Негласное правило их Бойцовского клуба – помогать по максимуму и быть командой, поэтому Магнус не может отказать, тем более что отвлечься с неприятного запаха на танец кажется верным решением. А еще со слов Рэйчел «идеальное сопровождение» ему очень льстит.

Магнус любит танцевать и делает это лучше остальных в этой школе – без сомнений.

Серия пируэтов и пара сложнейших па под самый разгар музыки, и вот оно – всплеск адреналина, ощущение полета, всепоглощающей радости, гордости и даже немного волнения. Но ребята подпевают, Пак становится танцевать рядом, и они, кажется, впервые за весь день находят общий язык – телом.

Позднее они поют общие песни, обозначая уровень своего успеха меняющимся лицом мистера Шустера. Наконец, они тянут последние ноты, кабинет заходится в аплодисментах, все друг друга любят и обожают, Рэйчел, как обычно, обожает себя больше остальных, но в целом настроение улучшается и даже появляется аппетит.

В столовой Магнус избегает неприятностей в лице особо недовольных парней из футбольной команды, но тут за его стол обрушивается Курт и деланно спокойно заявляет:

– Ты не представляешь, какие новости сейчас услышишь, мой дорогой, но услышишь ты от меня это первым, – он кажется ошеломленным, но вмиг все его внимание забирает прошедшая мимо девица: – Поверить не могу, что она надела это платье.

– Совершенная безвкусица, - подтверждает Магнус, проследив за взглядом Курта, и самодовольно улыбается, когда в их лицах отражается полное понимание. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Курт придвигает стул ближе, но его локти по-прежнему остаются вне стола.

– На прошлой неделе Вокальный Адреналин выступил с песней для детского дома, и теперь администрация очень твердо уверена в их беспросветной святости и таланте.

– Они заручились поддержкой детского дома? – Магнус отодвигает свой чай, потеряв к нему аппетит из-за соседнего столика – в этой школе пора запретить неэстетичное распитие напитков.

– Хуже того, Магнус, в следующих отборочных будет голосование зрителей, и в зале выделена достаточно внушительная часть кресел для детдомовцев.

– Надеюсь, на наших трупах никто не станцует, - мрачно сообщает Магнус, навсегда уверенный в том, что картофель в его тарелке не пригоден для еды. Мелькает отчаянная мысль, что даже питание в школе предусмотрено на то, чтобы опрокидывать подносы на головы учеников. Наверное, он просто не отошел от утреннего душа из ягодной газировки и песочного пюре со стадиона.

Когда новость облетает весь Хор, ребята становятся нервными и волнуются больше обычного. Магнус огорчен отсутствием музыки – мистер Шустер настоял на акапелльном исполнении, поэтому приходится петь, а после они собираются на своих «зрительских» стульях и решают, как поступить дальше.

\- Нам нужны новые голоса и лица, - безапелляционно вставляет Пак. – Вы видели состав Адреналина? Да они только своим количеством делают нас еще более ущербными.

\- Если ты считаешь себя ущербным, можешь облить себя газировкой, - ехидничает Рэйчел и, отвернувшись от гримасничающего Пака, тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ребята, - мистер Шустер выглядит не менее расстроенным. – Мы команда. А дружба и добро всегда побеждают невежество, вы уже забыли?

\- Может, нам стоит выкраситься, как Магнус? – скучающе предполагает Курт. – Если наши парни подведут глаза, я уверен, что лучшая из сторон бисексуалов обязательно проголосует за нас.

Магнус готов уже возмутиться, но мистер Шустер его прерывает:

\- Достаточно.

 

* * *

 

На следующее утро Магнусу приходится задержаться в уборной дольше обычного: прическа бесповоротно испорчена, макияж приходится тоже смыть – попавшая в глаза смесь чего бы там ни было жутко горит. Звонок был еще десять минут назад, поэтому относительная тишина кажется просто всепоглощающей, а льющаяся вода, как никогда ранее, – громоподобной.

Ошибка за ошибкой – ежедневный ритуал теней и туши, прозрачный блеск, чудовищное количество геля на волосы с цветными прядями, и все канет под гущей – сегодня фиолетового – коктейля.

\- Ты в порядке? – его находит Финн.

Магнус поднимает голову и недовольно смотрит на Финна в зеркало. Пытается посмотреть.

\- Если я не ослеп, приятель, а я склонен предполагать, что не ослеп, то мое лицо сейчас похоже на боевую раскраску индейцев.

Кажется, Финн тяжело вздыхает и подает ему полотенце.

\- Поверить не могу, что этим идиотам не жаль доллара на стакан, который придется вылить. Лучше бы они пожертвовали в фонд помощи сиротам и инвалидам, - продолжает Магнус. Он смертельно зол и – совсем немного – расстроен. – Раз за разом мы ловим эти дурацкие насмешки, а я продолжаю скорбеть по своему жакету, который мне испортили еще в прошлом месяце. Серьезно, Финн, это был лучший мой жакет.

\- Да, ты рассказывал о нем уже несколько раз, - терпеливо соглашается Финн.

\- Темно-зеленый и…

\- …с бархатной отделкой, - заканчивает Финн и снова подает ему полотенце. – Мы все через это проходим. Нам остается только набраться терпения, ведь мы занимаемся тем, что любим, сам понимаешь.

Магнус, намочив кончик полотенца, убирает остаток размазанной туши под глазами, и теперь он выглядит немного лучше. Финн тоже это замечает:

\- Вот так-то, - он хлопает его по спине и поправляет лямку рюкзака своем плече. – Уверен, что вся эта сложная техника с косметикой очень важна для тебя, учитывая, что все наши девчонки буквально виснут на тебе, прося о помощи… Но, может, на сегодня хватит?.. Глаза будут гореть еще минимум два часа, не думаю, что невозможность потереть их руками сделает тебя счастливым.

Магнус думает, что Финн чертовски прав, и от всей души заявляет, что официально нарекает Финна своим братом, а после они расходятся в разные классы до самого обеда.

\- На прошлой неделе столкнулся с Тиной в торговом центре, - с набитым ртом делится Пак и совершенно не к месту тычет в Магнуса вилкой. – Мне показалось, что она специально избегала меня, чтобы не нарваться на разговор.

Столовая галдит сотнями голосов.

\- На этих выходных она так вообще сделала вид, что не знает, кто я такой, - не удивляется Магнус, но ребята смеются, потому что мимика у него выражает все и без слов. – Она все еще в обиде на меня за сорвавшееся свидание.

\- Эти девушки – такие сложные, - в который раз вздыхает Курт, а Финн пожимает плечами.

\- Мне нравилось смотреть, как вы танцуете, это было… прикольно, - развивает мысль Пак, и Магнус, отставив свой стакан, внимательно на него смотрит. Тот не понимает: – Что?

В воздухе зависает молчание. Финн догадывается первым:

\- Чувак, ты только что признался, что пялишься на чужую девушку во время танцев.

\- Или на парня, - парирует Курт.

Но Пак не соглашается:

\- Они все равно расстались!

\- Милые бранятся, - неожиданно влезает чужой голос. Магнус чувствует его спиной, но продолжает сидеть прямо и делать вид, что его это не волнует. Финн, Пак и Курт, предательская кучка, тут же замолкает, и все внимание переключается на Коровски. – Обсуждаете мальчиков?

\- Нет, можешь даже не надеяться, ты не в топе сегодняшних новостей, - отвечает Магнус и ждет в следующую секунду очередной сюрприз себе на голову.

На удивление, ничего не происходит. Однако Коровски все еще стоит над ним, и, судя по выражению лица Курта, дела у них чертовски плохи. Хотя по лицу Курта лучше не ориентироваться – он любит изображать конец света одним только взглядом, как сам Магнус может одним таким взглядом выказать все, что он о вас подумает.

\- Неужели без тонны краски на лице тебя начинает тянуть на девушек? – наиграно удивленно вопрошает Коровски, наклоняясь к нему сбоку. – Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, _девочка_.

Он вздрагивает, потому что Коровски держится за его стул, и ничто не останавливает его от того, чтобы этот стул перевернуть. Но Магнус не двигается и скашивает взгляд, полный непоколебимости:

\- Тебе стоит отступить на шаг-другой, пока твои друзья-качки не решили, что ты сменил свою драгоценную ориентацию и шагнул на тягостный путь неудачника. Хотя, если ты этого и добиваешься, я могу тебя поцеловать. Только у тебя на подбородке кетчуп, это мерзко. У меня есть салфетки. Одолжить?

Теперь можно расслабиться, потому что этот спор остается за ним. И мир становится еще более прекрасным, когда Пак давится сдерживаемым смехом и отдает «пять» Финну, а Курт светлеет на глазах и, кажется, с двойным аппетитом принимается за спагетти.

А потом ему на голову обрушивается слаш.

И это даже не Коровски.

Это Лайтвуд.

 

* * *

 

По мнению Магнуса Бейна, школа МакКинли – самое ужасное место на свете. И самый ужасный человек в ней – это Александр Лайтвуд, в котором почти семьдесят пять дюймов его напускной крутости. Он идет первым в списке претендентов на роль мистера Задницы, затмевая даже самого Коровски. И дело даже не в том, что Лайтвуд особо задирист или приставуч (на этом поприще первенство остается за Коровски), но то, с каким именно торжеством над ним усмехается Лайтвуд…

Может, он нездоров?

И вместо того, чтобы идти на урок испанского, Магнусу приходится стоять в три погибели над раковиной в этом тошнотворном туалете (второй раз за день) и вымывать липкую жидкость из своих волос.

Кажется, он только что побил рекорды Курта по завоеванным стаканам за одну половину дня.

В зале хореографии он скидывает рюкзак на пол.

Шаг в сторону.

Разворот.

Руки плавно вниз.

И – замирает.

Хор – это не место, хор – это способ.

Магнус отклоняется назад, принимая угол в сорок пять градусов, и ловко отпружинивает, делает рывок с прыжком, приземляется на колени, прописывая по глянцевому полу несколько метров.

Музыка сама подстраивается, а пространство переделывает время.

Хор – это сброд талантов, по мнению мистера Шустера, и кучка уродов – по мнению остальных. Кажется, где-то здесь должна быть шутка, но Магнус не думает: шаг, второй, третий, носок, прыжок, поклон, шаг, разворот...

В зеркале Магнус не видит себя – он видит перспективу в бесконечный коридор.

Музыка искажает реальность, а время возвращается к часовой стрелке, рамки и границы проступают черным по белому, и по всей школе разлетается звонок.

Он забирает сумку с вещами и уходит.

 

* * *

 

Пожалуй, новый день следует начинать с чего-нибудь более оптимистичного, чем вздыхать над кончающейся подводкой. Магнус ни за что не проиграет в этой объявленной войне и не перестанет наносить косметику, даже если обходится ему это в довольно высокую цену.

Магнус выглядит великолепно.

Магнус всегда выглядит великолепно.

\- Кажется, сейчас что-то будет, - предрекает Курт, осторожнее обычного закрыв свой шкафчик и уставившись за спину Магнуса.

Магнус вспоминает негласное правило номер один – не оценивать катастрофичность ситуации по лицу Курта, но нарушает его и заранее готовится к ледяному душу.

Но на этот раз руки Лайтвуда совершенно пусты, однако его самодовольная физиономия все равно бесит. Разве можно ненавидеть человека просто за то, что он улыбается, как мудак? Правильно, можно.

\- Полагаю, ты решил предаться откровению с утра пораньше, - первым начинает Магнус, не привыкший лезть за словом в карман. – Что бы ты ни сказал, честно, это не выставит тебя умником и героем новостных сводок, поэтому просто заткнись, и, да, я знаю, что ты еще ничего не произнес, но пусть оно так дальше и продолжается. Вот так. Молодец, приятель.

Магнус дружески хлопает его по плечу и обходит стороной.

И тянется за пиджак обратно, впечатываясь под напором мировой ярости в железные дверцы шкафчиков.

\- Если тебе нравоучений мало - так это не ко мне, а к Коровски, - сдержанно произносит Лайтвуд. - Хочешь словесных баталий? Вперед.

Кажется, он поистине рычит и взгляд у него какой-то холодный, внимательный. Магнус уже забыл, когда кто-то, кроме Коровски, собственноручно брался за «грязную работу» и размазывал неудачников по школьным стенам.

Но тот продолжает:

\- А если хочешь остаться целехоньким - не зли меня, _девочка_. Наличие члена в штанах еще не делает тебя достойным соперником, но так как я _пока_ не бью девочек, можешь носить свои рюшки спокойно, - он вызывающе смотрит на него с ног до головы, и Магнус видит в его глазах столько отвращения, что им можно поднимать уровень воды в океане. – Бывай, Бейн.

Голос Лайтвуда остается звенеть в ушах раздраженным шипением, а после Магнуса нехило так встряхивают головой о шкафчики, отпуская. Курт шугается назад, смотрит большими оленьими глазами и крепко держится за сумку.

Что ж, Магнус, за что боролся, как говорится, за то и получай.

Он отступает от стены, выпрямляет спину и деловито вздергивает подбородок, чувствуя себя на редкость паршиво, но виду не показывает. Никто и не говорил, что будет просто.

\- Ты в порядке? – слышит он робкий голос Курта.

Конечно же он в порядке. Он сжимает губы и тянет их в улыбке, опуская взгляд, а потом спохватывается:

\- Укладка не помялась?

 

* * *

 

\- Ты не можешь заменить свой голос на чей-то еще! Ты будешь петь!

Рэйчел выглядит очень раздраженной, Финн – огорченным, поэтому Магнус не влезает в распри самоназванной королевы и крутого мачо. Он наблюдает за часовой стрелкой на противоположной стене и тяжело вздыхает.

Потом они репетируют, много говорят и снова репетируют.

Никто не вникает в проблемы Хора (потому что лично у Магнуса их и так слишком много), но есть большая, просто огромная загвоздка: эту песню они поют уже четвертый раз. И четвертый раз они ее прерывают.

\- Да что за черт? – искренне ругается Магнус, потому что ему никак не удается дойти до момента тройного пируэта, чтобы как следует его повторить. – Мы можем не останавливаться каждый раз, как только кто-то из вас не вытягивает?

\- Прелести голосовых изысков тебе не понять, Магнус, - отдает должное Сантана, на что Магнус только закатывает глаза. Да, он действительно не певчий соловей, но это не значит, что его потребность в Хоре менее значительна.

Пак тоже устает – на его лице нет привычной хмурости плохого парня, только бесконечные тяготы мироздания. Магнус молчаливо соглашается с каждой его мыслью, уверенный на сто процентов, что они думают об одном и том же.

\- Если мы продолжим в таком же духе, - со знанием дела говорит Рэйчел, - то эта победа с треском и фанфарами пройдет мимо.

\- И будет выглядеть лучше тебя.

\- Заткнись, Мерседес.

Сэм, молчавший до сего момента, взрывается:

\- Нам не победить в этот раз, просто смиритесь. Наши соперники, помимо репетиций и ежедневных споров, блистают на людях и заручаются поддержкой, пока мы страдаем полной фигней. И песня у нас, прости, Рэйчел, но отстойная.

\- Без меня вы не в состоянии и песню себе подобрать, - оскорбляется Рэйчел, и Магнус поджимает губы – Сэм перегибает. Но сейчас он и сам готов просто разорвать весь свет – у него болит голова, он спал всего три часа, а еще нужно успеть переделать невероятное количество домашки и, желательно, до полуночи.

Неожиданно Курт с шумом поднимается со своего стула и выходит на «сцену». Зал уже целую неделю занимают другие клубы, поэтому прогонять горе-номер им приходится в кабинете.

\- Ребята, - он окидывает всех своим фирменным взглядом и, дождавшись тишины и внимания, говорит: - Мы пришли сюда без мистера Шустера, потому что у него совещание, и он не может сейчас присутствовать здесь. Но это не значит, что мистер Шустер – это единственный человек, который удерживает нас от убийства друг друга. Я прекрасно понимаю ваше желание свернуть Рэйчел голову, - он мастерски игнорирует ее взгляд, - но она права. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы к приходу мистера Шустера у нас был отлично отрепетированный номер.

По кабинету расходится короткое обсуждение.

\- Магнус, я могу попросить тебя? – к нему наклоняется Куинн.

\- Что угодно, - щедро предлагает Магнус в ответ, одаряя своим коронным взглядом полной заинтересованности. Стоит ли упоминать о том, как он обожает производить впечатление? Не то впечатление, которое тенью отца Гамлета бродит по школьному коридору, а это – приятное и очаровательное.

Куинн говорит не сразу, и Магнуса уже начинает потряхивать на месте – он принимается раскачиваться в такт музыке, после пускает в ход руки, отбивая ладонью верный ритм по бедру.

Куинн выглядит мило. У нее красивые губы, глаза, идеальная кожа и очень приятные светлые волосы. А еще Магнус питает особую слабость к этим неловким взглядам. Наверное, они могли бы встречаться, если бы не тысяча и одно «но». Например, та же история с Тиной все еще не дает покоя, а для того, чтобы все разрешить, нужно с Тиной поговорить.

Только – проблема – Тина избегает его, и вся школа почему-то в курсе, что у них ничего не вышло. Шутки Коровски (и Лайтвуда) про несовместимость его бисексуальности и девушек уже даже не трогают. Трогает только сам Коровски со своей стайкой приспешников-футболистов (и Лайтвудом в их числе), где один выше и шире другого.

Магнус вспоминает случайный поцелуй с запуганным мальчишкой, который после не вытерпел травли, перевелся из школы и, кажется, сбежал в другой город. И его это загружает до такой степени, что озадаченный взгляд Куинн он замечает не сразу.

\- Магнус, ты вообще меня слушаешь? – она начинает злиться. Ох уж эти темпераментные женщины, никакого самоконтроля.

\- У меня со слухом все отлично, - почти мурлычет Магнус, готовый выказывать свое расположение до бесконечного долго. Курт однажды назвал его актером по жизни. Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл.

\- Так ты мне поможешь?

\- Со связкой после второго куплета? – на всякий случай переспрашивает он и, дождавшись кивка, самодовольно ухмыляется. – Без проблем. С тебя время, место и латте без сахара.

Ему хочется добавить – только не на голову, - но он решает промолчать, потому что шутка до ужасного несмешная.

 

* * *

 

С Куинн они встречаются ближе к выходным и занимают хореографический зал больше чем на час.

Сначала они разминаются и тянутся, Магнус показывает несколько любимых упражнений, которые, он уверен, Куинн возьмет на заметку. А потом они принимаются повторять связки движений их выступления.

Когда они устают, то приземляются на пол, не выключая музыки, и впечатлений на тот момент хватает на покорение всего мира.

\- Сейчас я покажу тебе настоящий ужас, - вызывается Магнус, отставляя бутылку с водой.

Не обязательно тонко шутить, чтобы казаться смешным – некоторым достаточно владеть своим телом настолько, чтобы под громкий хохот Куинн Фабре ловить овации.

\- Прекрати, - задушено просит Куинн, но Магнус продолжает рисоваться. Его движения – плавные и нереально красивые, но заложенный в них смысл выворачивает мастерство наизнанку – Магнус показывает футболистов в самом комичном варианте на свете.

Вот он бежит, как будто бы через поле, завоевывает мяч, обнимает его и лунной походкой приближается к станку. Воображаемый мяч он пасует воображаемому игроку, которого тут же принимается отыгрывать. Он перепрыгивает с одной ноги на другую, делает серию пируэтов, после передает мяч кому-то еще.

Куинн смеется.

Магнус бежит за подачей, пытаясь ее поймать, но принимает мяч головой и падает без сознания на пол.

И гадать долго не надо, чтобы узнать в его танцах Лайтвуда и Коровски – в прошлом семестре был случай такого «удачного» паса Лайтвуда, что беднягу пришлось выносить с поля на руках. Пожалуй, это был грандиозный провал со времен неудачного выступления Хора в команде поддержки.

Только вот Магнуса в сознание приводит голос Куинн, которая, все еще посмеиваясь, говорит:

\- Ты кого-то ищешь, Алек?


	2. Chapter 2

_То, кем ты являешься для себя,  
и кем тебя видят все остальные —  
два абсолютно разных человека.  
Glee_

  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Ты кого-то ищешь, Алек?  
  
      Наверное, думает Магнус, если бы Лайтвуд был чайником, то вся вода выкипела бы в нем в этот момент. Но как бы то ни было, он держит лицо и, наконец, переводит свой тяжелый взгляд на Куинн.  
  
      Магнус пользуется случаем и, пока ему заслуженно (хотя это спорное утверждение) не всыпали по пятое число, спешно принимается собирать вещи в рюкзак, совершенно случайно подслушивая. Он рад оставаться в полном неведении и ничего не знать, но, увы, музыку приходится выключить, а секрета из разговора никто не делает.  
  
      У Коровски намечается вечеринка, на которую сам Александр Лайтвуд приглашает Куинн Фабре. Самое странное в этом факте то, что вечеринку закатывает Коровски.  
  
      Магнус толкает сменную футболку в рюкзак, а потом подходит ближе к ним, чтобы забрать свою воду.  
  
      — Спасибо за приглашение, Алек. — Ему кажется, или Куинн _кокетливо_ заправляет прядь за ухо? — На выходных я обещала своего друга угостить латте. Я перед ним в долгу.  
  
      Что ж. Магнус усмехается себе под нос.  
  
      — С каких пор ты записалась в клуб скучных и занудных? — спрашивает Лайтвуд, и Магнус не успевает отвернуться, попадая под прямой его взгляд. — Что?  
  
      — Что «что»? — изображает недоумение Магнус.  
  
      Куинн вздыхает.  
  
      — Зачем ты сюда смотришь? — терпеливо поясняет Лайтвуд.  
  
      Магнус даже останавливается от его претензии:  
  
      — Я смотрю на тебя только в двух случаях. В первом — это тяжелый взгляд. Во втором — очень тяжелый. Что они выражают и так ясно. Так вот, сейчас первый случай, бить тревогу пока рано.  
  
      — Прости, твоя подводка загораживает всю тяжесть, мне кажется, тебе стоит стараться лучше, чтобы это сработало.  
  
      — Мальчики…  
  
      — Подводка должна подчеркивать его, ты просто не понял, — парирует Магнус и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, обращается к Куинн: — Футболисты все такие глупые?  
  
      Лайтвуд щурится и, если бы не божественная сила сдержанности, Магнус уверен, он бы с удовольствием почесал об него костяшки.  
  
      — А голубые все такие самоуверенные?  
  
      — Не знаю, спроси у голубых.  
  
      — Я и спрашиваю.  
  
      — Ого! — Магнус удивленно поднимает брови. — Я думал, что разговаривать с собой удобно перед зеркалом. Что ж, зеркал тут много, я вас оставлю.  
  
      — Как просто — переводить стрелки. Ты сейчас не досчитаешься чего-то, попугай.  
  
      — Конечно, ведь сила в кулаках, а не в голове. Но попугаи извечно повторяются, а я пока оригинален.  
  
      — Ладно, беру свои слова назад, — надменно соглашается Лайтвуд и продолжает: — Есть попугаи, которые умеют молчать, а ты точно не из таких. Ты как петух. Во всех смыслах.  
  
      — Петухи просыпаются в три, а я в три засыпаю. Так что ты все еще далек от совершенства умственного блеска. Мои волосы блестят сильнее, увы.  
  
      Магнус закидывает рюкзак на свое плечо и выходит из зала, совершенно не чувствуя удовлетворения от словесной баталии, которая, вроде бы как, остается за ним. Здесь не вяжется ни одно сравнение, и Магнус решает, что остановится на самой простой отметке «Так себе».  
  


* * *

  
  
      Жизнь с понедельника — всегда уникальна. Магнус смотрит на Курта, Курт смотрит на Магнуса, и такого единения в их молчаливых взглядах не было очень давно.  
  
      Школьный коридор больше никогда не будет прежним.  
  
      Школьный коридор теперь навсегда осквернен демонстративным поцелуем Куинн и Лайтвуда.  
  
      Магнус поднимает брови в жесте «М-да», подвисая, а после открывает свой шкафчик с украшенной изнутри дверцей и начинает поочередно расставлять учебники.  
  
      Курт принимает капитуляцию первым:  
  
      — Мы потеряли Куинн Фабре.  
  
      Его высокий голос кажется Магнусу оплотом всех драм человечества.  
  
      — Или Куинн потеряла нас, — говорит Магнус, замечая неверие в лице Арти по другую сторону «скверны». Курт выглядит подавленно, и это нельзя проигнорировать, потому что человек в новой серии свитеров от Томми Хилфигера нарушает закон моды, будучи таким грустным. — Уверен, этому есть объяснение. Вероятно, она передумала и оказалась на той вечеринке Коровски, о которой я тебе рассказывал, там произошел пресловутый «бам», все завертелось под высоким градусом алкоголя и отсутствия кондиционера, а потом…  
  
      — Магнус. — А вот и Рэйчел, стоит, материализовавшись из ниоткуда, упирает руки в бока и улыбается, но радости в ее лице нет. Курт знает ее лучше, поэтому Магнус напрягается — тот взволнованно смотрит и поправляет ремешок сумки на плече. — Мистер Шустер пока не знает, но у нас большие проблемы.  
  
      — У нас проблемы. Отличное начало недели, — почти пропевает Магнус. — Потом ко мне подойдет, например, Британи и скажет, что ополчение вегетарианцев наступает на поля с кукурузой, и никто из нас никогда в жизни не вспомнит об ее существовании.  
  
      — В чем дело, Рэйчел? — спрашивает Курт и все еще косится в сторону Куинн.  
  
      Рэйчел смотрит туда же и вздыхает. Магнус решает подлить масла в огонь:  
  
      — Смотрятся, кстати, хорошо. Красивые люди находят друг друга, а самые красивые стоят в зрителях и упиваются завистью. Черт, разве я не хорош собой? Я трачу на макияж уйму времени, уверен, никто из наших дам не приносит таких же жертв.  
  
      — А что насчет зависти? Это ты о Куинн или Лайтвуде? — подхватывает появившийся Финн, и все светлеют в лицах, кроме Магнуса. Он говорит:  
  
      — Это почти предательство, Хадсон!  
  
      Рэйчел тут же смешно хмурится и толкает Магнуса в плечо:  
  
      — Идиот.  
  
      — Так что там о проблемах без мистера Шустера?  
  


* * *

  
  
      Наверное, Магнус просто не в курсе, но на самом деле вся его жизнь происходит в комиксах, где совершенно разное стечение обстоятельств приводит к одному и тому же концу света. Быть может, у Магнуса были бы суперспособности, если бы это был правильный комикс, но сейчас они сидят в кабинете, слушают и так известную всем правду жизни, и никто не в силах им помочь, потому что школа МакКинли — портал в подземелье к самому адскому пламени. Здесь все подвержены мнению большинства, а Хор — это группка святых, которые борются со злом песнями и танцами. Кажется, он уже делал это сравнение.  
  
      Во многих онлайн-играх есть подобный класс, между прочим.  
  
      — Мы не проходим на отборочные, — наконец говорит мистер Шустер. — Нам недостает лиц, голосов и людей в целом.  
  
      — Это выбор Куинн, — просто говорит Сантана. — Рожденной летать, как говорится, дорога в крестьянскую обитель заказана. По крайней мере, она попыталась искупаться в грязи нашей пока что безызвестности, и ей это не понравилось.  
  
      — Компания громил футбола, конечно же, важнее, — ехидничает Пак.  
  
      — Ты забыл, что Куинн Фабре — капитан команды поддержки. Королева Хора, грязного нашего Хора, как ни крути, но это Рэйчел.  
  
      Рэйчел оскорбления не замечает и выглядит польщенной. Мистер Шустер трет виски и качает головой:  
  
      — Ребята, нам не хватает двоих, даже троих ребят.  
  
      Магнус ловит тот момент, когда гудение в классе резко прекращается, и выпрямляет спину. Что-то определенно должно открыть врата в ад, это же понедельник.  
  
      — Как это — троих? — Финн смотрит на Рэйчел, Рэйчел смотрит на мистера Шустера, а тот в свою очередь смотрит на Магнуса.  
  
      — Тина отказалась участвовать в Хоре и записалась в сразу несколько кружков — по плаванию, рисованию и что-то еще было, я запомнить не успел, потому что меня это шокировало.  
  
      — Вы все смотрите на меня, — почти жалуется Магнус. — Причем тут я?  
  
      — Это вы порвали с ней, тупица, — закатывает глаза Сантана.  
  
      — Это она порвала со мной, — не соглашается Магнус, чувствуя себя задетым. — И вообще, советую вам всем не лезть не в свое дело, потому что свою личную жизнь обсуждать в Хоре я не собираюсь.  
  
      — С таким огромным количеством разговоров о личных проблемах мы скоро станем клубом доверия с каким-нибудь коротким телефонным номером, — спокойно размышляет Британи, за что получает тяжелый взгляд Рэйчел. — Мне нравится слушать ваши косяки, ребята. Это делает меня счастливой.  
  
      — Человечество поет о своих проблемах, — подхватывает тему Курт. — В песнях всегда куча разного материала. Это неотделимо от Хора. Мы поем о жизни, ребята, а жизнь — это уже большая проблема.  
  
      Пак, кажется, без настроения:  
  
      — Что ж, умник, попробуй почерпнуть оттуда опыт проигравших отборочные.  
  
      — Ребята, — наконец, внимание вновь обращается к мистеру Шустеру. — Сейчас вы совершенно отвлекаетесь от сущности самой проблемы и пытаетесь переложить всю ответственность на плечи другого. Никто не виноват в том, что у нас недобор. Ни Магнус, ни Тина, ни Куинн — у каждого есть право выбора, и вот — каждый его делает.  
  
      — Никто не хочет быть в числе неудачников, — говорит Сантана, и Магнус готов театрально закатить глаза и сделать какой-нибудь красивый жест пальцами, но последующее заявление заставляет его напрячься: — Это ведь отстойно, когда в твоем окружении люди, которые никак не могут определиться, к какому полу себя причислить. Магнус, мы увидим тебя когда-нибудь в платье?  
  
      — Сантана… — недоумевает Арти.  
  
      Магнус вытягивает губы, задумчиво выслушивая ее и не поднимая глаза. Пожалуй, он ошибся, решив, что в этой богом забытой дыре, в этом пыльном кабинете все принимают друг друга любыми. Он успевает вовремя спрятать разочарование и огорчение, улыбается и поворачивается:  
  
      — Платье — звучит довольно здорово, если ты знаешь, с чем его сочетать. Неудивительно, что ты ничего, кроме своей формы, не можешь себе позволить.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что у меня нет вкуса? — вскидывается Сантана, явно уязвленная.  
  
      Магнус деланно удивляется:  
  
      — Она взаправду думала иначе? Сладкие мои, объясните девочке, что я не один так считаю.  
  
      — Хватит!  
  
      Все поворачивают головы к мистеру Шустеру. И тот повторяет, уже тише:  
  
      — Хватит. Мы все на взводе, но не стоит опускаться до оскорблений друг друга, будьте выше. Вы ведь друзья.  
  
      — Нам не попасть на отборочные, у нас сквозь землю провалились лучшие голоса! — протестует Пак.  
  
      — Это не повод отчаиваться, мистер Шустер прав.  
  
      Рэйчел встает перед всеми. Магнусу кажется, что это происходит не на самом деле. У него ужасно болит голова, чувство собственного достоинства тоже побаливает, ущемленное. Ему срочно нужна музыка, нужны зеркала, танцы, ритм и холодный чай.  
  
      — Мы сделаем какой-нибудь обалденный флэшмоб, чтобы привлечь внимание девочек и воззвать их к чувству долга и любви к музыке, — тем временем продолжает Рэйчел, — и, вероятно, кто-нибудь проникнется нашим блестящим выступлением и захочет пополнить наши ряды.  
  
      — Или блестящим Магнусом… — подперев рукой голову, грустно добавляет Сэм.  
  
      — Нас ненавидят, — говорит Мерседес, — о каком «пополнить» идет речь?  
  
      — Ни один здоровый человек не захочет портить себе жизнь. Ну, на наш счет все и так понятно, — Арти качает головой и, заметив недоумение в лицах, поясняет: — Простите, ребята, я, конечно, вас всех уважаю, но мы же сбор худших из худших. Поэтому Куинн и не смирилась.  
  
      — Сам ты худший, — оскорбляется Рэйчел, — с таким багажом самоуверенности нам не уйти далеко. Своей уверенностью я бы с вами поделилась, но, боюсь, на всех все равно точно не хватит.  
  
      — Можешь скинуться уверенностью вместе с Магнусом, — снова язвит Сантана. — Он, правда, заляпает все блестками, но мы это переживем.  
  
      — Твое отсутствие вкуса же мы переживаем, конечно же переживете.  
  
      И так — до тех самых пор, пока мистер Шустер всерьез не полыхает яростью, а потом все единогласно принимают идею флэшмоба, репетировать который придется до конца недели в режиме выживания.  
  
      Рэйчел снова солирует, а Магнусу достается главная роль в танцах.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — О, господи, за что, — взмаливается Магнус, когда на следующий день дорогу преграждает Коровски. Магнус едва не упирается в его огромную руку, шлагбаумом перекрывающую движение, и удивленно обводит взглядом от плеча до кулака в стене. Эдакий массив, целая штанга для качков — уникальной формы и массы, температуры и… лучше не думать о запахе. А потом Магнус видит Лайтвуда, которого не заметил сразу. Мир разверзся бы, если бы эти двое вдруг перестали преследовать друг друга.  
  
      — Привет, девочка, — Коровски демонстрирует опасную, по его меркам, улыбку, и все на свете теряет цвет, потому что ему это точно не к лицу. Магнус ужасно ненавидит то, что не сочетается.  
  
      — Как необычно, — удивляется Магнус и качает головой, осматривая «приспешников». — Вы все его сопровождаете, потому что беспокоитесь, что я ему что-нибудь отобью? Или бедняга стесняется подойти ко мне самолично? Знаете, подобный способ подката действовал лет пять назад, когда хвастаться новой компьютерной игрой было еще модно.  
  
      Громилы футбола начинают смеяться, но тут же замолкают под тяжелым взглядом своего «босса». Лайтвуд, однако, все еще усмехается. Магнус чувствует себя странно и не может сказать точно, но ему кажется, словно он уже проиграл.  
  
      Дерьмовое чувство тревоги. И никакой сарказм его не спасет.  
  
      — Думается мне…  
  
      — О, тебе думается… — понимающе кивает Магнус и вовремя отступает на шаг, потому что Коровски, неожиданно задетый, надвигается. — Вырвалось. Продолжай.  
  
      — Ты не осознаешь, что ситуация не в твоей власти, девочка, — ласково говорит Коровски и снова шагает вперед. — Видишь ли, это очень и очень стремно, когда по коридору идет ни чем не прикрытый стыд и еще гордится этим. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
      — Интерпретировать можно по-разному, сладенький, — Магнус всматривается в многочисленные лица и останавливается на лице Лайтвуда. Пожалуй, он единственный из этой кучи выглядит _действительно_ хорошо, а красивое Магнуса успокаивает. — Послушай, — он снова смотрит на Коровски, — я все понимаю, серьезно. У тебя проблемы, у твоих друзей проблемы, у всего мира проблемы. Кто-то их решает, кто-то откладывает, кто-то вымещает на других. Так вот, я…  
  
      — Это у тебя проблемы, серьезные проблемы.  
  
      Магнус не ожидает, что в ход действительно пойдут руки, поэтому удивленно охает, когда его хватают за грудки и вздергивают на носки. Наверное, его рубашка ужасно помнется. Да простит его Марко Поло!  
  
      — А теперь пойдем.  
  
      Все происходит слишком быстро, Магнус едва успевает вдохнуть поглубже, потому что в следующее мгновение его голова оказывается в раковине. Сильная рука вжимает его в ледяную керамику лицом, и даже думать не хочется о всей той грязи, которую он имеет возможность собрать.  
  
      — Мужик должен выглядеть, как мужик, — напутствующие слова Коровски звучат очень неразборчиво, но Магнус все равно понимает каждое. — Ты посмотри, сколько с тебя краски стекает. Воу!  
  
      Его резко тянут за волосы назад, впечатывают лбом в затертое зеркало. Магнус сплевывает и пытается проморгаться — глаза начинают жечь из-за попавшей в них воды и туши. Он жмурится и не видит ничего, а потом его снова опускают под кран. Попытка вырваться почти срабатывает, но тут же отзывается болью — все-таки, сегодня точно не его день.  
  
      — Наверное, у вас в Азии это нормально, но это Америка, чувак. Понимаешь?  
  
      Магнус снова пытается отстраниться, потому что воды становится слишком много.  
  
      — Дэйв, — голос Лайтвуда. — Хватит, пойдем.  
  
      — Извращенное понятие о жизни у тебя, жаль, что ты родился немного идиотом. Как тебе идея подать заявку на королеву выпускного вечера? Хотя… какая уж из тебя королева. Принцесса?  
  
      — Дэйв, — еще более настойчиво, и Магнусу удается воспользоваться улученным моментом, чтобы вырваться. У него получается, но неожиданно резкое движение — и он теряет баланс, однако быстро ориентируется, находя опору в одной из раковин.  
  
      Слышится ругань — брызги летят во всех. Магнус протирает глаза руками, возвращая себе способность видеть, и тяжело дышит ртом.  
  
      Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так униженно. Он смотрит на эти довольные лица, смотрит в лицо Коровски, который торжествует над своей победой, смотрит на его команду, где все как один обмениваются свистками и отдают друг другу «пять».  
  
      Он смотрит на Лайтвуда.  
  
      Время, кажется, останавливается. Хотя это вполне может быть и его сердце. Где тут полыхающее пламя и местный рогатый лидер?  
  
      Магнус тянет носом, шумно и быстро, сжимает зубы, переводит взгляд на свои пальцы — черные от косметики. Голоса, наконец, перестают быть белым шумом. Слышится что-то неопределенное, обрывками, но отчетливей из всего доносится:  
  
      — Умыться бы ему.  
  
      И снова смех.  
  
      — В женский туалет.  
  
      — К слову, это соседняя дверь!  
  
      Магнус отжимает свою выбеленную челку — сегодня с синим тоником — и, глубоко выдыхая, горделиво поворачивается к зеркалу.  
  
      Гул неожиданно стихает.  
  
      — Смывать такой слой косметики без надлежащего средства — ужасно неудобно, я вам скажу, — Магнус откручивает теплую воду, согревая первым делом пальцы. Он ловит в зеркале взгляд Коровски. Наверное, он потом пожалеет об этом, но говорить хочется: — Неудивительно, что ты не знал. Ты же необразованный грум, невежественный и ужасно воняешь. Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться количеством черных теней на моих глазах, ты бы лучше потратил это время на доброкачественный душ. Твоим друзьям бы тоже не помешало. Надеюсь, я смогу отстирать этот смрад.  
  
      Магнус деланно спокойно принимается отмывать ужасные разводы с лица.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, не понял? — Коровски порывается выступить вперед, но рука Лайтвуда сжимает его плечо. Магнус, замерший, вновь возвращается к воде. Он сперва ничего не отвечает, а потом все-таки не выдерживает:  
  
      — Может, вы уже свалите отсюда? Уверяю, я сам справлюсь отлично. Или кто-нибудь желает подавать мне салфетки?  
  
      И Магнус остается один. Долго — достаточно долго — смотрит на свое отражение и испытывает почти что отвращение к подавленности на своем лице.  
  
      Впрочем, он тут же закручивает краны, стряхивает воду с рук в раковину. Поднимает упавшую на кафель сумку и возвращается к зеркалу снова.  
  
      Мокрые пряди, черные следы подводки на нижнем веке, а у виска — серый развод, который остался не смытым.  
  
      Магнус на пробу улыбается.  
  
      Убедившись, что все в порядке, выходит в коридор и тут же впечатывается в кого-то.  
  
      — Твою же! Магнус! — ругается Пак, проливая свой напиток. — Ты самый насто-о… О. Магнус.  
  
      Пак, наверное, забывает обо всем.  
  
      — Скажешь хоть слово, и я выплесну на тебя оставшееся… что там у тебя. Какао?  
  
      — Горячий шоколад.  
  
      — Особенно горячий шоколад, — угрожает Магнус и отводит взгляд. — Мне срочно нужен Курт, у меня королевски важное поручение к Курту.  
  
      — Он пробуется в визажисты, а ты его чистый холст? — усмехается Пак, допивая свой шоколад. — Ты знаешь, я не уверен, что это по части Курта, но я могу просто не знать о ваших скрытых талантах, парни.  
  
      — Ха-ха, как смешно, — язвительно проговаривает Магнус и вмиг становится серьезным. Пак даже перестает глотать — замирает с полным ртом шоколада и смотрит не то с вопросом, не то с удивлением. — Признаться, я дьявольски рад, что вылил на тебя кофе.  
  
      Пак сглатывает.  
  
      — Это шоколад. Это, по-твоему, нормально?  
  
      — Просто тот факт, что дерьмо случается у всех, неимоверно повышает настроение, — Магнус хлопает его по плечу. — Увидимся, Пакерман!  
  
      — Пошел ты к черту, Бейн!  
  


* * *

  
  
      Курт, конечно же, находит у себя свободную минуту, и прогул одного урока становится причиной отсутствия грязи на лице Магнуса. Чувствуя себя ужасно смятым и пожеванным, Магнус не сразу включается в музыкальный ритм, и один раз Рэйчел начинает его серьезно отчитывать.  
  
      Это действительно помогает.  
  
      — Прогоним еще раз, без музыки. Три-четыре, поехали! — мистер Шустер хлопает в ладоши и отбивает ритм ногой.  
  
      Рэйчел не поет — повторяет движения со всеми, Финн выглядит довольным, потому что счет мистера Шустера гораздо медленнее музыки, и он успевает, Сэм умудряется что-то проговорить на ухо Мерседес, а Магнус как раз выполняет подъем с пола, когда в дверях появляется Куинн.  
  
      Репетиция прерывается. Магнус отряхивает ладони от пыли, а мистер Шустер говорит:  
  
      — Куинн… здравствуй.  
  
      Магнус чувствует подвох, потому что Куинн Фабре приходит с извинениями, говорит, что была неправа, что поторопилась, и кажется, что магия понедельника начинает заштопывать за собой косяки.  
  
      Все радуются ее возвращению, мистер Шустер белозубо улыбается и приобнимает ее за плечи, ребята тоже выглядят счастливыми, пока Арти не шутит насчет футболистов.  
  
      — Сейчас что-то будет, — тихо произносит Курт, и Магнус с ним соглашается. Не потому что об этом кричит интуиция, а потому что в кабинет входит Лайтвуд.  
  
      — Ребята, — примирительно начинает Куинн, — пожалуйста, послушайте.  
  
      Магнус закатывает глаза и качает головой:  
  
      — Я отказываюсь иметь с этим что-либо общее, — категорично заявляет он и проходит мимо Куинн, со всем негодованием обрушиваясь на стул. — Прости меня, сладкая, что перебил — ужасное недержание, рот не закрыть, как только на горизонте маячит эта безвкусная спортивная куртка.  
  
      — Магнус, давай послушаем, — серьезно предлагает мистер Шустер. Магнус скрещивает на груди руки и вздергивает подбородок, показывая, что готов выслушать.  
  
      И Куинн говорит, что есть прекрасный голос, который обогатит _их_ чудесный Хор.  
  
      А потом в кабинет входит Изабель Лайтвуд, припоздав.  
  
      Только сейчас Магнус понимает, почему этот Алек Лайтвуд выглядит недовольным и находится в запрещенном для него месте. Только теперь становится понятным, почему он все еще не уходит и кажется достаточно уставшим.  
  
      Идеальный сплав надменности из семейства Лайтвудов с длинными ресницами, только в обличии улыбчивой девы.  
  
      — Вау, — Магнус хочет сказать это первым, но выдох вырывается у Пака:— Наша скромная компания точно нуждается в таких… голосах.  
  
      Магия понедельника.


End file.
